


I didn't know I was starving until I tasted you

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Feelings, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Hickies, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Out, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rivals to Lovers, but they are barely mentioned, dumb virgins, keith is a biter, lance has a hair pulling kink, why isn't that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 18:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10254518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: " “Say whatever you gotta say to make yourself feel better,” Keith takes a deep breath and almost shouts the last part of his sentence, “after getting us stuck on the other side of a wormhole.”“I’ll stick you in a wormhole.” Lance says, crossing his arms, pouting slightly, and looking every bit like the petulant child he acts like. "___(or: Lance and Keith get stranded on an unknown planet and have hate sex that isn't really hate sex because they're secretly in love)





	

“Say whatever you gotta say to make yourself feel better,” Keith takes a deep breath and almost shouts the last part of his sentence, “after getting us stuck on the other side of a wormhole.”

 

“I’ll stick you in a wormhole.” Lance says, crossing his arms, pouting slightly, and looking every bit like the petulant child he acts like.

 

Realistically, it’s not Lance’s fault they’re stuck here. The intel mission had been going well until they started their return to the castle and they were ambushed by far too many Galra for them to count. Keith and Lance had gone in on Blue to try and find the main control room to disable the security systems so that Pidge could access the information they needed. Pidge had gotten the intel and given them the all clear to leave, but as Lance and Keith entered Blue and began to fly away, using the lion’s laser to fight away any Galra that got too close, the druid Haggar had cast some sort of spell, opening a wormhole directly in front of them. They’d had no choice but to fly right through it.

 

And that’s how they’d ended up in this position, crash landed on a planet looking eerily similar to earth apart from the colour scheme. It’s a miracle neither of them were injured past a few cuts and bruises.

 

Keith knows it’s not Lance’s fault, he knows there’s nothing that could have been done to change their position. But he needs someone to vent his frustrations at and since Lance is the only one around, he’ll have to make do.

 

“This isn’t my fault, ya know, Keith.” Lance argues, throwing his hands up in the air in a dramatic motion.

 

“Maybe if you’d been a better pilot we wouldn’t be in this mess.” Keith snaps back. It’s a reach and he knows it, there was nothing Lance could have done.

 

“The wormhole opened right in front of me! I didn’t have any choice but to fly through it. Don’t try and blame me for things that aren’t my fault.” Lance says, looking more exasperated than angry. He steps closer to Keith and says, “Besides, it’s not like it will take the castle long to find us. We just need to wait for Blue to start up again and send out a rescue signal. That’ll take, what, three days at most?”

 

Lance is right, but it pains Keith to admit it. Instead he says “Three days with only you for company? How will I cope?”

 

Lance’s eyes widen slightly and his brow shifts to a frown. “You could leave.” He suggests, “Heck, that’d be nicer for me.” Lance adds as an afterthought.

 

“Oh, shut up, you’d miss me.” Keith says, and he doesn’t miss the way Lance huffs slightly.

 

“Besa mi culo, puto” Lance says, his mother tongue flowing smoothly from his lips. Keith represses a shudder at the way he says the words; despite not knowing the meaning, he finds it oddly attractive.

 

“Shut up with the Spanish.” Keith says, “How is this a fair fight if I don’t know what you’re saying?”

 

“I love to play dirty.” Lance says as he steps forward again, a shit-eating grin on his face. There’s now only about a metre separating them. Keith opens his mouth, then shuts it again as he doesn’t know how to answer.

 

“I told you to kiss my ass, if you wanted to know.” Lance says, there’s an unreadable look in his eyes.

 

“Figured it was something like that.” Keith laughs quietly and leans back against the interior wall of Blue, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

There’s a few ticks of silence between them, while Lance watches Keith, to the extent where the latter begins to feel uncomfortable, a hot flush spreads up his neck and across his face.

 

“Dude, why are you staring at me?” Keith asks, breaking the silence. Lance blushes slightly.

 

“I was wondering how I’m going to cope with your ass for the next however many days it takes them to find us.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll find a way.”

 

“You might actually kill me though, lets be real.”

 

“I’ve already plotted out how I’m going to make it look like an accident.”

 

Lance places his hands over his heart and gasps. “Oh Keith, how you wound me so.”

 

Keith chooses not to answer, instead, he pulls out his knife and holds it in his hands, turning it over to analyse the carvings. He hears Lance swallow loudly.

 

“You won’t actually kill me with that thing, will you?” Lance asks, hesitantly.

 

“Of course not, Shiro would kill me.” Keith says.

 

“Vete a la mierda, Keith.” Lance says.

 

“I thought I told you to stop with the Spanish?” Keith asks.

 

“No me importa.” Keith feels about ready to punch the smug look off his face.

 

“Shut up Lance.” Keith says, the burn of frustration filling his veins.

 

Lance licks his lips slowly, and something between them changes. A switch in the atmosphere that leaves Keith feeling nervous and slightly breathless, there’s a fluttering in his stomach. He notices suddenly how little room there is between himself and Lance.

 

“Make me.” Lance smirks, looking every bit as confident and arrogant as Keith believes him to be.

 

Keith doesn’t know who moves first but suddenly his lips are colliding with Lance’s and it’s nothing like he expected. He had expected roughness and haste and an almost vengeful side to it, however, he gets a gentle kiss that makes his head seem to spin on an axis.

 

Lance’s lips are soft, probably due to the rigorous skincare regime he keeps up with. He tastes of honey, soft and silky sweet and Keith drowns in it. He lets the other push the kiss harder until their teeth bang together and Keith breaks away because his lungs burn with the need for oxygen.

 

“Is this okay?” Lance asks, sounding so unsure of himself that Keith stifles a laugh. It’s more than okay and he says so by pulling the other back down for a kiss.

 

 _God_ , how did he end up here?

 

Their second kiss is more heated and desperate. Keith lets his frustration at Lance, at their situation, over take him as he bites down on Lance’s bottom lip and listens to the way the other’s breath hitches.

 

Lance’s hands roam up Keith’s body, dragging gently over his armour and tangling in his hair. Lance lets out a soft moan as he feels Keith’s tongue poke gently at his mouth, asking for permission to enter. Their make-out session escalates when Keith pushes Lance up against the wall, flipping them around in the process.

 

Lance groans as his back hits the wall, trapped between the wall and Keith is exhilarating and he wonders briefly if this is it, if this is how he dies.

 

If this is it, then he will take it because at the minute he can’t think of anything better than the way Keith’s lips are sucking tiny bruises into the soft skin of his neck and taking his breath away each time.

 

Then, Keith finds a spot just underneath Lance’s ear and Lance honest-to-god moans and it’s the hottest thing Keith has ever heard.

 

Lance feels himself getting weaker and weaker and as Keith bites down softly on his clavicle, Lance’s legs collapse. He never hits the floor and instead feels Keith’s hands on his thighs, holding him upright. Lance wraps his legs around Keith, pushing them closer together in the process.

 

Keith definitely does not let out a whine here. He definitely doesn’t push his hips forward again, grinding down gently against Lance. Their bulky armour stops any real contact but it generates the smallest amount of friction that makes Keith feel like he’s drowning and Lance is the oxygen he needs.

 

Lance pulls away briefly, “I’ve never done anything.. like..,” He gestures between himself and Keith, “this before.”

 

Keith smiles gently, “Neither have I.” He says and Lance’s face loses the anxious look it had begun to develop.

 

Lance loops his hands up, pushing them through Keith’s hair, and pulling the other’s face back against his.

 

They clash with a burning passion that makes Keith’s head reel. It’s rougher, desperate, and needier as they kiss. Keith finds himself digging his hands into Lance’s hips, hard enough to leave bruises even with the protection of the armour and Lance scratches up Keith’s armour as the other grinds his hips forward.

 

It’s so delightfully intoxicating that Lance feels like he might just combust on the spot. He loses himself in the feeling of Keith pressed against him and ravishes everything he can get form the other, drowning in every single noise the other makes.

 

Lance feels his head spin as Keith groans loudly.

 

They make out like they do everything else, it’s competitive and rough and Lance eats it up. Relishing in the almost overwhelming sensation of _Keith_.

 

Lance is almost gone, so close to falling over the edge just from grinding weakly against each other, when Keith says, “I bet you’ll be the first to cum.” And Lance swallows, very thickly, because honestly, Keith should not be allowed to say those things and not expect Lance to immediately dissolve into a sexually frustrated pile of gloop.

 

“In your dreams mullet-boy.” Lance mutters back, taking the incentive and leaning forward to brush his lips against Keith’s ear as he talks. Keith shudders and swears softly against the skin of Lance’s neck, his head flopping forward to rest in the juncture between Lance’s head and shoulders.

 

The wall behind Lance’s back disappears and he fills with panic for a second, before the wall is replaced with the pilot’s chair in Blue and Keith climbs forward into his lap and Lance remembers where they are and lets out a very frustrated groan.

 

“We can’t do this here.” He says, “We’re inside Blue, and she’s kind of offline at the minute but it doesn’t mean that she can’t hear us. We’d be tainting her innocence.” Lance says.

 

And Keith laughs, putting his head on Lance’s shoulder and laughing until he can’t breathe and there are tears in his eyes threatening to spill over.

 

“Lance. I – you  – we – were just – you” Keith takes a deep breath, pulling oxygen back into his lungs.

 

“You think Blue really cares that much about what we get up to? I can’t believe this.” Keith smiles softly at Lance. _What a dork_ , he thinks.

 

“I just don’t think we should taint her.”

 

“Have you never wanted to christen new furniture?” Keith says, his voice deep and scratchy, as if he’s trying to act sexy.

 

“Have you?” Lance asks, now he’s the one to laugh. “I can’t believe you just said that.” Lance smirks up towards Keith and tilts his head slightly so that he can access the other’s mouth. The kiss is awkward, the angles are wrong and their teeth keep clicking together until Keith tilts his head downwards slightly and then everything falls perfectly into place. Lance relishes the taste of Keith, the tangy smoke and soft mint combined with Keith’s chapped lips shouldn’t be such a turn on, but, _by God_ , it is.

 

Lance has never been one to believe in religion, and now he is thankful because when Keith sucks along the skin on his jawline, Lance feels positively sinful.

 

They continue to make out, Lance abandons all previous doubts about this as a familiar heat coils in his gut and suddenly the need for closeness becomes all-consuming, besides, he may be a defender of the universe but he’s still a hormonal teenage boy; there’s only so long his morals can hold out against this. Lance shuffles forwards, pressing this hips together again.

 

Keith tilts his head back slightly, breaking their kiss, and sighs gently. Lance takes advantage of this to leave a bruise resting on the underside of Keith’s jaw.

 

“Fuck, Keith, eres hermoso.” Lance whispers breathlessly, their faces only centimetres apart at this point.

 

Keith finds his hands pushing and pulling at Lance’s armour, tugging away the breastplate and the different protective barriers until the other is left just in the black under suit. Lance watches him through half lidded eyes as he removes his own armour and then climbs back onto Lance’s lap.

 

“Are you going to tell me what you just said?” Keith asks.

 

“Nope.” Lance replies, popping the ‘P’ sound and smirking.

 

Keith bites down, harder on the sensitive spot on Lance’s neck, listens as the other groans underneath him and his hips buck upwards slightly, the full movement halted by Keith straddling his thighs.

 

“I still think you’ll be the first to come.” Keith says, fully confident in both his own ability and Lance’s weakness, and Lance looks upwards, an air of defiance present.

 

“Like I said before, in your dreams mullet.” Lance says, gently pressing his lips to the juncture between Keith’s collar bones.

 

Lance finds the zip to the under suit, pulls if down softly and slides it away from Keith’s body, until the other is left half naked. Above him, Lance can feel Keith copying the motion and he shivers as the cold air reaches his skin. Lance runs his hands down Keith’s back, studying the feeling of it, the way his spine juts out slightly, the scars that litter the pale skin formed from the months of being the defenders of the universe. Lance feels Keith run his hands gently down Lance’s stomach, and then back up towards his nipples.

 

He leans forward and flicks his tongue out and licks the brown nubs gently and Lance moans under his breath, head tilting upwards. Keith twists his nipple gently and Lance shudders at the sensation.

 

If Keith doesn’t stop teasing him soon then Lance feels as though he would surely go supernova and explode into a trillion little pieces.

 

Keith bites down on the soft bud and then all of a sudden, Lance is possessed. He isn’t in control of his body – it is simply someone else wearing a Lance costume – because Lance McClain has never, and would never, pin someone down, but that is exactly what he’s doing. He pushes Keith backwards, one hand bracing the other’s thigh and the other supporting the back of Keith’s head as Lance moves until Keith is laid underneath him on the floor, his hands tangled in Lance’s hair.

 

Keith grunts as his back hits the floor, Lance opens his mouth to apologise but before he can get the words out Keith is kissing him.

 

The change of position means they can now fight for dominance, Keith rolls them over smoothly, a move Lance had seen him try out during sparring training. Lance is never going to look at Keith during training again without wanting to commit a thousand sins.

 

Lance is now pinned under Keith, and he tries to roll them back over but hand-to-hand has never been his strong point and now one of Keith’s hands is currently pinning Lance’s hands to the floor above his head, the other is bracketing his side for support.

 

Instead, Lance settles for pushing his hips upwards to push against Keith’s. Without the armour blocking the way, Lance can feel every curve and point of Keith, he feels the outline of Keith’s dick press against his own and it makes Lance’s eyes roll back into his head.

 

He suddenly becomes painfully aware of how hard he is; the friction, though exciting, does nothing to help Lance, instead he just continues rutting his hips upward until Keith removes his hand from Lance’s wrists and reaches down between them to awkwardly try and push their under suits down. Lance moves his hand to try and help, his fingers grazing the soft skin around Keith’s hips.

 

Eventually, after a lot of awkward shifting and banging together of uncoordinated joints, they manage to discard the suits so they are just left in their boxer shorts.

 

Lance rolls his hips upwards again, the removal of the suits makes the friction even better than before, a feat Lance had thought near impossible. Keith leans forward, resting against Lance and Lance uses this to his advantage, flipping them over again so that he is now straddling Keith’s hips, his thighs keeping the other in place. Keith groans in defeat, Lance smirks at him.

 

Lance leans forward, using his arms to hold himself up, and lays with his chest against Keith’s, leaning until their noses are almost touching.

 

Keith’s hand brushes up Lance’s back, exploring the tan skin, until it tangles in his hair. Lance musters up his last bit of courage and reaches his hand down between them, slides down Keith’s boxers, and wraps his hand softly around his dick.

 

Keith gasps but Lance does not move away, instead he pumps his hand up and down gently. Keith shudders underneath him and Lance shifts so he’s laid beside Keith which gives him a better angle to move his wrist. Lance increases the pace as Keith wraps his own hand around Lance’s dick.

 

It’s awkward and silly but it’s also incredible, the feeling of someone else touching him is indescribable and Lance quickly finds himself heading towards his release. He glances up to Keith and finds the other looks to be at the same stage as him. Keith’s hair is plastered to his forehead with a light sheen of sweat, Lance can feel their limbs getting sticky and far too hot but he doesn’t move apart, Keith’s eyes are wide open and look almost glassy, Lance likes to think that it’s him having this effect on Keith, that it’s him that’s got the other boy looking so goddamn _wreaked_.

 

It probably isn’t though, this is just a mutual stress relief, right? An overload of frustration manifesting in sexual tension. When it’s done, they’ll go back to being rivals and hating each other from across the room. Lance feels a jolt of sadness, like he misses something he never really knew.

 

Lance flicks his wrist upwards, drags his finger over the head of Keith’s dick, feels the precum leaking out and catches some. Lance is overstruck with the urge to taste it, so he does; bringing his finger up to his mouth and sucking on it gently. It tastes slightly salty and bitter, an unpleasant taste, but there’s something completely hot about it too. Keith watches him do this and groans softly, his wrist increasing the pace on Lance’s dick while his other hand tangles in his hair and pulls, hard.

 

Lance’s brain short circuits, turning every thought and movement into nothing but a continuous internal chant of _Keith Keith Keith Keith_. He sees stars behind his eyes and groans loudly, he’s so close to the edge just from that single movement.

 

“So, hair pulling kink, huh?” Keith says, loosening the grip he has on lance’s hair which makes Lance’s thoughts immediately clearer and more coherent. Lance definitely does not whine at the loss of sensation though, nope, definitely not.

 

“Shut up.” He says, or tries to, as soon as the first work is out of his mouth, Keith tightens the hold on his hair and Lance crumbles.

 

Screw the competitiveness, Lance thinks as he feels his other remaining thoughts and feelings disappear; there’s only him and the body pressed against his in this heavenly bubble surrounding them. If they never made it off this strange planet, then Lance would die a happy man.

 

Lance loses the ability to speak English when Keith pushes him onto his back and bites down hard onto Lance’s neck, tracing over a previously left bruise. “Fóllame.” He moans loudly, “Santa mierda oh dios.”

 

Keith groans loudly from above him. Lance makes a mental note to speak Spanish around Keith as much as possible after this.

 

Orgasm crashes into Lance like a train. He feels Keith’s hand speed up its movements and all of a sudden, he’s floating, his back arches off the floor and he moans loudly. Lance is about ninety percent certain he just said Keith’s name but the other moans quietly so he presumes it doesn’t matter or that Keith doesn’t care. He feels himself cuming, all over his chest and Keith’s hand but he can’t bring himself to be bothered. The orgasm is intense, more than Lance has ever experienced before on his own, like a trickle that creeps up from every corner of his body until he’s desperate for it to stop but simultaneously wants it to continue forever.

 

Lance feels like he is floating above the world, spectating from someone else’s body because there is no way he just did that, no way he just came from Keith’s hands on his dick and in his hair.

 

He feels Keith’s dick shoot out hot cum, all over himself and his hand, joining Lance’s cum resting on his stomach. Keith buries his face in Lance’s shoulder and shudders while he groans softly. It fits that Keith would be quiet in bed, Lance finds it oddly endearing.

 

They lay like that for a few seconds until the drowsiness starts to set in thanks to the release of various hormones. Lance shoves Keith off him gently and moves to find a tissue to clean them both up before the cum dries onto them. He finds one tucked into the mini first aid box and uses it to clean himself before throwing it to Keith.

 

Suddenly, Lance doesn’t know what to say or do, he doesn’t know how to act around Keith. _What does this make them?_ He thinks, _are they just fuck buddies, two friends/rivals that need a mutual release of tension or is it something more?_ He thinks about the way Keith moaned and thinks that if he never hears that directed at him again he must be the world’s unluckiest man.

 

Lance thinks about his whole situation, fighting a war in space he never even signed up for, thousands of systems away from his family; perhaps he is the world’s unluckiest man after all. What’s one more sadness in his life?

 

Lance feels open and vulnerable, stood there in just his boxer shorts, so he pulls on his under suit, zips it back up and stands there leaning against the wall of Blue. While he does this, Keith pulls himself off the floor and copies his movements. The silence hangs thick and heavy between them, neither of them eager to be the first to break it.

 

Lance thinks about Keith, his eyes follow the plains of Keith’s back and shoulders as he dresses and he’s struck with the realisation that he’s crushing on Keith, and he has been for a long time. Not even just a little flickering of attraction, it’s full blown _I want to suck your dick but I also want to love and treasure you forever._ In other words, Keith has successfully turned lance into a semi-functioning puddle on the floor.

 

Fear grips the inside of Lance and he turns, walks out of Blue, muttering something about looking for supplies. If he had turned around, he would have noticed the utterly vulnerable look Keith had given him, he would have seen the way the others face crumpled as he watched Lance leave. But Lance didn’t turn around and Keith let him walk away.

 

Keith doesn’t think the world is fair, he grew up dreaming of travelling to space and made it into the garrison and became the best pilot of his generation but was kicked out for a disciplinary issue. He spent a year living alone in the desert and then finally got to go into space only to end up stuck fighting a war he never asked to be a part of. Now, the guy he’s been crushing on secretly for what seems like forever just tossed him off and left. And now they’re stuck with each other’s awkward company for however long it takes everyone else to find them.

 

Perfect.

 

Keith sighs as he begins putting back on the pieces of his armour, the breastplate slides into place with a soft _click_ and his bayard is resting on a control bench a few steps away, he retrieves it and holsters it to his belt. His helmet lies discarded next to Lance’s (after they’d found out the place had a breathable atmosphere they’d decided to take full advantage of it).

 

Keith picks his up and fiddles with a few buttons on it, practically willing the communication device to turn back on.  

 

He really isn’t expecting the static _Keith_ he gets. _Oh god_ , it’d only been a few hours and he’d already started to miss the sounds of Shiro and his calming voice. The “dad” of the group was really starting to live up to his nickname, Keith wonders briefly how long it will be until Shiro tries grounding one of them. He grins, turns around to shout Lance and then remembers the other is gone.

 

Keith slides his helmet on, and listens to his teammates worried voices for a few seconds, whatever had stopped their helmets working must have worn off quicker than anticipated. He hopes Blue comes back online quicker too.

 

“Guys we’re okay.” Keith says and is met by a delighted shout of _“Keith, my man, I’m glad you’re okay!”_ From Hunk as well as what sounds like a sigh of relief from Pidge, maybe it was also disappointment. It’s hard to tell with that little gremlin. “Are all of you okay?” Keith asks, the initial worry about how one or more of them could be separated just like they were is now hitting him full force. _“Yes, we’re all fine. Are you or Lance injured at all?”_ Shiro says. Keith almost laughs because this would have been so much easier if one of them were injured.

 

“Nope, we’re all good.” He says, the second part isn’t a lie but it’s also not the whole truth. Shiro didn’t ask if they were good as a whole, just if they were injured.

 

 _“We think we know where you are, we’re coming to get you two. Hang tight until then because we’ll probably be a few hours.”_ Hunk says, his voice radiates excitement and warmth and makes Keith feel slightly better about this whole situation. Keith answers with an “okay” and then stands up quickly, pulling off his helmet in the process, he needs to find Lance and update him on what has happened.

 

He expected Lance to be harder to find, instead the Cuban was sitting in the blue grass outside of Blue beneath something that looked suspiciously like a tree, apart from its dark red colour, like blood, looking out at a light green lake.

 

Lance looked deep in thought as Keith approaches him, until his eyes latch onto Keith and Lance stands up and for a split second, Keith thought Lance would run away. Instead, Lance simply crosses his arms over his chest, a defensive posture that he only uses in situations where he feels nervous or uncomfortable. Keith takes a second to notice the dark hickies against Lance’s dark skin. _I did that_ , he thinks proudly. Keith wonders if he looks anywhere near as bad as that.

 

“We need to talk.” He says and Keith feels his heart drop into his stomach: _he’s gonna say it was a mistake and that he’s still definitely straight and that none of this matters; that Keith doesn’t matter._

 

“Not now, the comms turned back on, they’re coming to find us.” Keith says through clenched teeth.

 

“No, we have to do this while I still have the guts and while we’re alone because despite the castle being so big you can’t really disappear for longer than ten minutes without someone coming to look for you.” Lance says, all in one breath and looking so nervous that it makes Keith almost feel sorry for him. “I like you Keith, like, I _like_ like you and I only just realised it, santa mierda, I’ve been an idiot.”

 

Keith feels himself freeze in place, but Lance continues talking. “And I know you might not feel the same way but I just needed to get this out there, you know?”

 

Keith knows.

 

“Did you realise you liked me before or after you touched my dick?” He says, smirking at Lance, who just huffs.

 

“Somewhere in the middle actually, it was more like a growing sensation that I eventually had to recognise and accept.” Lance says, he looks anxious while waiting for Keith to say something else.

 

Keith crosses the grass to stand just in front of Lance, he reaches his hand up to brush against Lance’s cheekbone. “I _like_ like you too, you idiot.” He says, and tilts his head to kiss Lance.

 

Unlike their previous kisses, this is softer and more gentle that either of them thought possible. Keith can feel where Lance had been biting his lip and he can also feel Lance’s hands settling on his waist. Their lips move slowly against each other. Keith thinks this is so much better than hurriedly getting each other off in the back of a metal lion.

 

After a short period of time, Lance pulls away. “Does this make us boyfriends?” he says and Keith doesn’t even think before he says _“yes”_ and captures Lance’s lips against his own again.

 

They stand there, kissing in the sunlight, until the light around them changes to a deep orange and the colours spread across the lake in front of them as the sun begins to set. It’s breath-taking and reminds Lance of Varadero beach back home on each. He wonders what his mama would say if she could see him now.

 

 

When it starts to get too dark to be safe, they head back to Blue. In the warmth and comfort of the lion, Lance begins to realise just how exhausted he is and begins to gather the spare blankets from around the lion and organise them on the floor so that they almost resemble a bed.

 

Then, he lies down and motions for Keith to join him. It’s uncomfortable, Lance knows for a fact that he’s going to wake up with a crick in his neck, but it’s also warm. Keith lies down beside him and wraps his arm across Lance’s stomach and shuts his eyes. Eventually, soft snores sound from Keith and Lance shuts his eyes and lets the pull of exhaustion drag him into unconsciousness.

 

When in the morning, rescue comes and Pidge walks into Blue, only to find Lance and Keith cuddling each other, and takes twenty pictures of them before waking the two up, Shiro only doesn’t chastise them based on the condition that he can have one of the pictures to use as future blackmail.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos if you enjoyed!!


End file.
